


Comfort

by Mousewife



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Grey-Asexual Soo-won, Kind of a drabble, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousewife/pseuds/Mousewife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A universe in which Suwon highly considers his life to be perfect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Quicky smut drabble for the ot3 oh boy  
> I cannot be stopped

Suwon likes to watch- they learn that very quickly. Most of the time he actually prefers to watch, reclining back into the pillows of their large bed as Hak presses into Yona, watching his wife and boyfriend find ecstasy in each others company. The young King will watch fondly as Hak’s girth disappears into Yona’s folds, smiling when Hak glances over Yona’s shoulder to give him a wink before doing something to make his girlfriend cry out.

It’s comfortable to him, to watch his partners with each other, because while he doesn’t typically enjoy the act he’d be damned to not admit that seeing them so happy didn’t warm his heart.

Sometimes Suwon will join them, though rarely does he partake in their pleasures. He’ll hold Yona in his arms as Hak goes down on her, swallowing up her moans with gentle kisses as she writhes in his lap. Yona always gets rough under Hak’s expert tongue and Suwon will help Hak hold her legs down so she doesn’t hurt him, though he does nothing about her hands, because he knows the other man loves it when she fists his hair to the point of pain. He likes to watch his wife’s face as she hits her peak, likes to watch her throw her head back and likes to watch her eyes go wide before her lids flutter closed with a sharp breath, her whole body going limp against him as she comes down. He kisses Hak when he sits up, tasting the redhead’s flavor on his lips and tongue, coaxing soft sounds of pleasure from him as they wait for their beloved to come to.

Other times he’ll sit with Hak’s back pressed against him, helping stroke whatever Yona can’t fit in her mouth when she sucks him off, chuckling softly when Hak curses under his breath. When he cums Suwon does the same thing with Yona as he does with Hak, kissing her to taste the man’s seed, to share in the enjoyment of their union.  
Hak and Yona are always so ecstatic on those rare occasions when Suwon wants to join them more intimately, eagerly helping strip him of his royal robes and pampering him to no end. They lie him back as they both tongue at his cock, sucking and kissing at it enthusiastically, pressing their mouths and tongues to one another with his length between them. He loves watching his partners pleasure him together, working diligently to coax an orgasm from him however they can.

The two surround, and he presses his hardness into Yona as Hak prepares him from behind before sheathing himself in the blond man. This position always draws a pleasant laugh from Yona, getting to watch her two men above her. She laughs through sex, between sounds of pleasure, when the three of them partake in each other completely. Suwon is convinced that laughter is his favorite sound in the world, because it’s giddy and airy and full of pure happiness- happiness that the three of them are there. Together. And that they will be until the end of time.

Hak laughs, too, though not as often as Yona. He laughs when his partners both moan at the same time or when he’s particularly pleased with himself for doing something they like. He always follows them up with a kiss to Suwon’s neck and one to Yona’s lips, provided he can get her to detach herself from Suwon’s mouth for a few seconds. Yona’s a biter and both of her boys fear that if they don’t keep her mouth occupied either one of them could lose a chunk of flesh. Hak likes it, and sometimes will go to extreme lengths to avoid kissing her, coaxing her into leaving more marks on him. He displays the bruises and bites like battle scars in the days following, wearing robes that drape specifically to show them, much to Yona’s embarrassment. Those are the days that Suwon catches Hak stealing breathless kisses from their flustered Queen in the gardens and behind closed doors, grinning slyly when he catches the blond's eye.

It’s easy to tell when Yona’s getting close because she grabs at whatever she can find to twist into her hands. When they’re all together she prefers Suwon’s hands, which she holds in a vice like grip, digging finely manicured nails into the King’s skin. She pulls her mouth from Suwon’s and arches back, keening sharply as her eyes flutter shut and her toes curl into the blankets beneath her. Both men pause briefly to watch as absolute euphoria passes over her face and, Gods, do they love her so much.

When she cums she tightens around Suwon so violently it almost hurts- but it’s a pleasant pain and only a few thrusts from Hak into him later he, too, is following her into bliss. Suwon presses flush against her to bury his face in the crook of her neck, Hak’s arm tightening around his waist to keep his full weight off of their tiny partner. Just seconds later Suwon feels lips caress the back of his neck before he feels Hak's release, pleasantly warm and deep inside him. Hak's always quiet when he cums- always has been and always will be- and Suwon secretly adores it. It's the one brief moment in life when he knows Hak is completely at peace, completely comfortable, because he is with the two of them. He wouldn't have it any other way.

But, naturally, all things must come to an end, and Hak is always the first to pull away, careful to ensure that they don't collapse from exhaustion on top of Yona. The dark haired man extracts himself from his King slowly, falling face first into the pillows once he's completely out, leaving room for Suwon to lie between the two of them. After all, these days _are_  all about him.

Once he's pulled out of her Yona curls up into her husband's side, nuzzling her face into his neck, and Hak, though he doesn't move, tosses his arm around his boyfriend's waist, letting his fingers gently caress his girlfriend's thigh. The trio stays like that for what feels like an eternity, reveling in the sweetness of their post-coital high. They soak in the feeling of skin against skin and innocent brushes of hands over chests and stomachs and legs. This is what peace feels like. This is what happiness is. This is Suwon's favorite part of the entire experience.

At some point, Hak dozes off for a moment- he always does, as if trying to work his afternoon nap into his day, no matter what. Almost always he's awoken by Suwon moving to wrap his arms around Yona, tugging her closer to him as they share soft kisses, trying to fend off sleep for as long as possible. Yona's always so determined to push their relaxation for as long as possible. For Suwon's sake.

A drowsy Hak picks himself up from the bed, groaning as he stretches, eyes falling on his partners, still tangled up in each other. Not intending to be forgotten, the man leans over the two, bracing himself above them. They part in his presence to gaze up at him, violet and cerulean glimmering with a sweet tenderness that makes the beast of a man weak in his knees. When they follow that look with their warm smiles and soft giggles he knows that he is done for- that he is theirs forever.

Gods, Hak is so, so in love.

They reach up to tug him down to them, desiring nothing more than to share their happiness with him. Lazy kisses are pressed against mouths and skin as the sun sets over the mountains, bathing the lovers in warm, golden light. Soon, it will all be over, and the three will return to their normal lives as the monarchs and their shield, doing all they can to bring peace and safety to their kingdom.

It will be hard and stressful but no one ever said that being a King was easy, Suwon knows that. And he accepts it, of course, because even through the rough patches- the struggles, the battles, the sleepless nights and endless days- he knows that he will always have the two of them to support him through it all. Between Hak's unyielding fortitude and Yona's unending kindness, the young King assures himself that in the end, all will be well.

For now, he lets the thoughts of the struggles he will face drift from his mind and allows peace to find him. Because in this moment, Suwon is exactly where he's meant to be- wrapped in Yona's embrace, with both of them tucked between Hak's arms. Here they are safe and wonderful and happy, this warm bed serving as their little slice of heaven, where the adoration shared between them hangs heavy in the air. And there will always be a next time, a promise that they will reunite again tomorrow night and every night following, for as long as they live. That after every long, exhausting day Suwon will wander into his chambers to the sight of Hak drinking at the table and Yona brushing her hair and that gentle, comforting warmth will flooding his heart once more. They will turn to him and greet him with kind smiles and Suwon will once more go on believing that, yes, his life is quite perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bunch of this when my program errored last week. I'm very sad that it didn't really turn out as nicely as planned but it was just a drabble, anyway. I may go through and revise some of it later, if I can remember what I wanted originally  
> Crossposted to tumblr @ mousewife


End file.
